halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Siyclite Flood Outbreak
|image= |conflict= |date=January 26, 2555 - December 20, 2555 |place=Siyclite |result=*Forsaken pyrrihic victory **Millions dead **Siyclite destroyed **Forsaken salvagers begin work *Namairin strategic victory **Namairin Hegemony gain samples of Flood biomass |side1=The Forsaken |side2=Flood |side3=Kantherin Union |side4= |commanders1=*Fleet Master Kutan 'Gasam *Shipmaster Viko 'Krasov *Shipmaster Vot 'Gazum† |commanders2=*Proto-Gravemind† |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1=Forsaken Navy *1 CAS-class assault carrier **''Unrelenting Storms'' *2 s **''Lost Vision'' * s * * s * s * * s Ground forces *Sangheili *Unggoy *Mgalekgolo *Yanme'e *Tratum Drones * s * s * * |forces2=Flood forms *Infection forms *Combat forms *Berserker forms *Venator forms *Harrower forms |forces3= |forces4= |casual1=Massive military and civilian |casual2=All Flood biomass |casual3=None |casual4= }} The Siyclite Flood Outbreak was a planet-wide containment breach of Flood specimens that were being kept by a San'Shyuum scientist in league with the Kantherin Union before being consumed. Eventually, the Forsaken launched a 22-kilometre asteroid towards the planet and proceeded to glass it, effectively destroying all that remained on the planet. Prelude After joining the Namairin Hegemony, Durd Fant took residence on the world of Siyclite and established a laboratory where he would steal the secrets and observe local Forsaken forces. Under their nose, Fant had been secretly infecting captives and study them for the development of a cure, all of which ended in failure. When a minor remnant faction invaded Siyclite, the battles above ended up disrupting the power within the underground facility administrated by the San'Shyuum scientist. Although the power outage only lasted a few seconds, it was long enough for the captive Flood to escape from their prisons. Quickly infecting an Unggoy technical assistant and converting him into a Carrier form, the Infection forms that spewed from the now-former Unggoy moved throughout the facility infecting everything in their path. Not wanting to succumb to the Flood, Fant attempted to commit suicide with a plasma pistol but was stopped when attacked by the tentacle of an infected Jiralhanae. The Flood used the San'Shyuum's knowledge of the facility to escape and wreak havoc on local forces, until spreading even further. Conflict Breaking Free With packs of Flood combat and infection forms began streaming into the nearby forest to infect and bring back more biomass, the consumed San'Shyuum was used as a centrepiece for their Proto-Gravemind deep within the facility. Finding a vast amount of animal wildlife in the forest, the numbers of the Flood began to expand exponentially. Their consumption began to spread further when Jiralhanae was sent to investigate, who were quickly consumed and added to their hivemind and giving them access to a Type-25 Spirit. Overwhelming With a fully Proto-Gravemind and sufficient biomass, the Flood utilized their captured Type-25 Spirit and flew into a nearby Jiralhanae held base under the cover of darkness. As most of their soldiers slept, the Flood steamrolled through the base, infecting those who slept or was in the middle of feasting to regain their energy from the days of battle. Now with the base under the control of the Flood, they began to send out more craft to infect more locations while the remnant faction was too busy in conflict with the Forsaken , this allowed them to move and infect more land. Arriving at the headquarters of Chieftain Prodius, the Phantom that carried the Flood forms were forced to land after being assumed to be a Sangheili trojan horse. Before the Jiralhanae forced their way into the Phantom, Flood forms burst forth and began to quickly infect those who were present. Although they put up a stronger defence than other bases, the Flood managed to eventually break their way through and cornered the Chieftain. Chieftain Prodius fought with all the fury he could must but was eventually killed and infected by a pack of Venators. Pushing When they noticed the presence of the FLood, the Forsaken began to evacuate their troops and civilians from the surface of Siyclite. This act deprived them of biomass that had the potential for infection, but it also allowed them to begin consuming the remainder of the wildlife and the few Jiralhanae that survived their initial onslaught. The Flood, however, was ultimately confined by the Forsaken into a single geographical area through the use of Tratum Drones. While they were pushed back, they were able to hold their ground once they fortified their position as the Forsaken dared not risk glassing due to the importance of the planet itself. Boarding Despite their best efforts, a Flood-controlled managed to sneak past the Forsaken blockade and make a crash landing in the hanger of the ORS-class heavy cruiser Minor Thunder. Not realizing the danger, fire-control workers began to contain the flames but were quickly dispatched by the emerging horde. Before her Shipmaster could initiate the proper lockdowns, the Flood began knocking down the barriers to the command center, only giving enough time for Vot 'Gazum to send the cruiser barreling down towards the planet as he was grappled by a berserker and dragged into the swarm of infection forms. Making landfall on the planet, the Flood swarmed the wreckage and consumed those few who survived and converted the corpses of those who did not. With the extra thousand bodies worth of biomass, the Flood could begin the creation of a Proto-Gravemind. Proto-Gravemind While the Forsaken were preoccupied with filling the hole made in their planetary blockade, the Flood managed to consolidate their forces and formed a Proto-Gravemind from the thousands of troops killed on the Minor Thunder. With their leader created, the Flood began to attack with more unity and with greater strategy in their movements, pushing the Forsaken Tratum drones to the brink. Failsafe With numerous Flood-controlled craft breaching the atmosphere daily, Forsaken high command proceeded with a dangerous plan; divert a nearby asteroid towards the planet and destroy all that remained on the planet. On December 4, their plan come to fruition when the 22-kilometre asteroid made landfall upon the planet, eradicating nearly all lifeforms that remained on Siyclite and limiting the Floods food source. Next, s proceeded to bombard every inch as disasters ravaged the world. By December 20th, very little remained on the world with fliers patrolling the surface for any sign of Flood that remains but found nothing. Despite their declaration of victory, a fleet would remain over the world in-case of any signs of the Floods return. Aftermath After the litany of disasters that fell upon Siyclite had subsided, Forsaken salvage fleets proceeded to strip the world of all its resources while under the watchful eyes of the world's watchdog. Category:Battles